A New Love or an Old One
by cyberdemon
Summary: COMPLETE. after a misunderstanding Fiona left. now a year later Van finds her but she has a new boyfriend. now she is confused over her love for Van and her love for this new person.
1. lost and found

"Man I am so bored," said Van as him, Irvine, and Thomas were sitting around.  
  
"Stop complaining," said Irvine.  
  
"I can't help it," said Van, "Ever since we defeated the deathsaurer and deathstinger there has been nothing to do," said Van.  
  
"I know what you mean, but something will eventually happen, so that might give us something to do," said Thomas.  
  
"Maybe I should just go work on the blade liger," said Van.  
  
"Good, then we won't have to hear you complain," said Irvine.  
  
"I bet you are just as bored as I am," said Van.  
  
"At least I don't complain about it," said Irvine. Suddenly Van had an idea. "Hey Irvine, why don't we train by going up against each other," said Van.  
  
"Why should I," asked Irvine?  
  
"I just thought that we could use the training and we won't be bored," said Van, "And I can get you back," said Van.  
  
"Whatever," said Irvine as him and Van headed for the hanger to get their zoids.  
  
"Are you ready Irvine," asked Van as they got in their zoids and headed out to the battlefield.  
  
"I guess," said Irvine.  
  
"Then here I come," said Van. The blade liger charged forward and attacked the lightning saix but the lightning saix used its incredible speed and dodged the attack, he shot at the liger but he also missed.  
  
"Nice try Van but I don't think you will even be able to touch me," said Irvine.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I didn't see any of your bullets hit me," said Van. The blade liger charged forward again and leapt into the air. Once again Irvine used his speed but this time Van was prepared and using his boosters he shot in the direction that Irvine went and landed on him. "Ha," said Van.  
  
"Alright you won," said Irvine as if he didn't give a care.  
  
"You are just sore because you lost," said Van.  
  
"I am not," said an annoyed Irvine, "We should head back, Van," said Irvine.  
  
"That sure was a quick battle for me," said Van.  
  
"So I was caught off guard a little, it really doesn't mean anything," said Irvine. Van and Irvine then came into the hanger of the base.  
  
When Van got out of his blade liger, he started to do work on repairing it a little. It was then that Fiona approached him. "Hey Van," said Fiona.  
  
"Hey Fiona, what's up," asked Van?  
  
"Nothing I came to see if you needed any help," said Fiona.  
  
"No thank Fiona, I think I have everything covered," said Van.  
  
"Are you ok, Van," asked Fiona?  
  
"Yeah I am, I am just bored that is all," said Van, "Is something on your mind Fiona," asked Van?  
  
"No, I was just thinking that is all," said Fiona.  
  
"About what," asked Van?  
  
"Nothing really," said Fiona.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Van?  
  
"Yeah," said Fiona. After a quick thought she decided to speak, "Hey Van, I need to talk to you in private," said Fiona.  
  
"Sure, what is it," asked Van?  
  
"Follow me," said Fiona.  
  
"Ok," said a confused Van.  
  
Fiona led him down a few hallways before she came to a stop. "What is it," asked Van?  
  
"I just wanted to say thank for all you have done for me," said Fiona.  
  
"Why did you want to talk to me in private for something like that," asked Van?  
  
"There is something else I wanted to say," said Fiona.  
  
"Sure, what is it," asked Van?  
  
"I just wanted to say that I," said Fiona but she couldn't finish.  
  
"What," asked Van? Fiona was a bit embarrassed at the time and turned her back to Van to try and hide her blush. "Fiona," asked Van? Van turned Fiona around so that she faced him and his eye met with Fiona's. They just stayed that way for a while. The space between Van and Fiona started to get smaller. Just as they were about to kiss though, Van broke away. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have tried to do that," said Van and he started to walk away.  
  
Fiona was a little hurt by what he was saying. 'Fiona you should tell him,' her brain was telling her. 'He doesn't feel that way about me if he was sorry for something like that,' thought Fiona with tears building up in her eyes. 'For all I know I am probably a distraction for him,' she thought again.  
  
"Hey Fiona, what up," asked Moonbay as she was walking by.  
  
"It is nothing," said Fiona who was still a little hurt by what Van said.  
  
"I have a feeling that there is something wrong," said Moonbay, "Lets talk," said Moonbay as she led Fiona in a different direction.  
  
"Alright, what happened Fiona," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it," said Fiona.  
  
"It has to do with Van, doesn't it," asked Moonbay? Fiona merely nodded her head. "What happened," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I went to talk to Van, and something nearly happened between us," said Fiona.  
  
"Then why are you so sad," asked Moonbay?  
  
"It is because he stopped and said that he shouldn't have tried to do it," said Fiona.  
  
"I see," said Moonbay, "It's ok," said Moonbay.  
  
"I guess," said Fiona.  
  
"Don't worry about it Fiona. It is his lose," said Moonbay.  
  
"In a way, Moonbay. I wanted it to happen though," said Fiona.  
  
"Why don't you just tell Van what is on your mind," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I don't think he really feels the same way about me, like I feel about him," said Fiona.  
  
"You love him, don't you," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Yes," said Fiona.  
  
"Then you should tell him," said Moonbay.  
  
"He pretty much made it clear to me that he doesn't feel the same way," said Fiona.  
  
"What are you going to do," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona. Fiona then walked away.  
  
"Where are you going," asked Moonbay?  
  
"To take a walk," said Fiona.  
  
Moonbay couldn't take it and went to find Van. When she found him, she saw that he was working on the blade liger. "Hey Van," said Moonbay.  
  
"What," asked Van placing down the tools that he had in his hands?  
  
"Why did you do that to Fiona," asked Moonbay?  
  
"She told you," said Van.  
  
"Yeah, she did," said Moonbay, "So why did you say that," asked Moonbay?  
  
"It was because of my own reasons," said Van.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Fiona is my best friend. I value our friendship a lot, but I don't want to ruin it by doing something she might not want," said Van.  
  
"What if she did want it," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I doubt it," said Van.  
  
"How do you feel about Fiona," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I care about her deeply," said Van.  
  
"Do you love her," asked Moonbay slyly?  
  
"What," asked Van with a slight blush.  
  
"You heard me do you love her," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I never thought about it like that. Now that I think about it though, I guess I do," said Van who was turning a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Tell her, Van. She seemed pretty depressed about what you said," said Moonbay.  
  
"I guess I should tell her," said Van, "Where is she," asked Van?  
  
"She went for a walk. Just tell her when she gets back," said Moonbay.  
  
"I will try," said Van.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile Fiona was at a nearby village and was just walking around. "Why is it that Van said what he did," Fiona asked herself? She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she walked into someone. "I am sorry," said Fiona as she looks up to see a man smiling at her.  
  
"It is ok," said the man with slight amusement in his voice.  
  
"No really, I wasn't looking where I was going," said Fiona.  
  
"Don't worry about it. My name is Nathan," said the man.  
  
"I am Fiona," said Fiona.  
  
"That is a lovely name. I think it goes perfectly for a lovely woman," said Nathan.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona with a slight blush.  
  
"I have an idea," said Nathan.  
  
"What," asked Fiona?  
  
"Why don't I take you to get something to eat," asked Nathan.  
  
"Thanks, but I really don't know," said Fiona.  
  
"I will accept your apology if you do this," said Nathan.  
  
"Fine, I guess so," said Fiona.  
  
"So why are you out here all alone," asked Nathan?  
  
"I was just coming out here to take a walk," said Fiona.  
  
"By the way you walked into me, you looked like you had something on your mind," said Nathan.  
  
"At the time I did," said Fiona.  
  
"What was it about," asked Nathan.  
  
"I was thinking about something my friend said to me," said Fiona.  
  
"Really," asked Nathan?  
  
"Yes, he said something I just can't get off my mind," said Fiona.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend," asked Nathan?  
  
"I guess not," said Fiona.  
  
"That means I have a chance with you," said Nathan.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Moonbay, is Fiona back," asked Van?  
  
"I haven't seen her, but she should be back a little later," said Moonbay.  
  
"Don't you think that she has been gone long enough," asked Van?  
  
"Don't worry, she will be back," said Moonbay.  
  
*****  
  
Days past, then weeks, then months, and then a year and they hadn't heard from Fiona. Moonbay left to look for her but was unable to find her when she came back. "Any luck," asked Van?  
  
"No, I have searched everywhere, and I haven't been able to find her," said Moonbay.  
  
"I hope something hasn't happened to her," said Van.  
  
"I am sure Fiona is ok. She can take care of herself. So there is no need to worry too much," said Moonbay.  
  
"She hasn't even tried to contact us," said Van.  
  
"I think she wasn't trying to contact you after what you did," said Moonbay.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that, I know that but I didn't think she would do something like this," said Van, "I wish I could talk to her," said Van.  
  
"We all do," said Moonbay.  
  
"Listen can you keep looking for her. I need to go into town to get some parts for the blade liger," said Van.  
  
"Sure thing," said Moonbay. Van then walked off to his blade liger.  
  
"Now where is the shop I needed to go to," Van asked himself once he had gotten into the city? As he searched around for the shop he did notice someone with hair like Fiona's. "I must be seeing things," said Van as he rubbed his eyes. He looked again and there he saw Fiona. "Fiona," said Van. He quickly got out of the blade liger and walked over to her. "Fiona," asked Van?  
  
Fiona hadn't recognized the voice at the time. "Yes," said Fiona as she turned around. She was shocked to see Van. "Van," said Fiona.  
  
"It is you," said Van.  
  
"Hey Van," said Fiona in an unhappy way.  
  
"Where have you been," asked Van?  
  
"Around," said Fiona quietly.  
  
"Why haven't you tried to contact us," asked Van?  
  
"I didn't want to," said Fiona.  
  
Van looked at her and noticed that she hadn't changed a bit in the last year. "I missed you Fiona," said Van, "I was worried about you, because you never even tried to contact us and I was afraid something might have happened to you," said Van.  
  
"Nothing happened," said Fiona. Van became so happy to see her that he just gave her a hug.  
  
"Um, excuse me," came a voice from behind Van.  
  
"Yes," asked Van as he turned around to see Nathan, "What," asked Van?  
  
"What are you doing with my girlfriend," asked Nathan.  
  
"Hey, Nathan," said Fiona.  
  
"Who are you," asked Nathan?  
  
"Van, I am an old friend of Fiona's," said Van. "Ah, so you are the Van Flyheight I have heard so much about from Fiona. Well if you are an old friend of Fiona's, it is nice to meet you," said Nathan.  
  
"Fiona's your girlfriend," asked Van?  
  
"Yes," said Nathan.  
  
"Is this true, Fiona," asked Van? She just nodded her head. 'No, I am too late,' thought Van.  
  
"Why don't we all go and get something to eat and we can talk, Van," said Nathan.  
  
"I guess," said Van. 


	2. the visit

"Hey Van, what took you so long? I thought you were going to get a few parts," asked Moonbay when Van returned.  
  
"I found Fiona," said Van. "Really," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Yeah, but she has a boyfriend now," said Van who was disappointed.  
  
"Really, what is he like," asked Moonbay?  
  
"He seems like a nice person," said Van.  
  
"I have got to meet him," said Moonbay.  
  
"Don't worry you will get to," said Van.  
  
"How," asked Moonbay?  
  
"He wants us to come to have dinner with him," said Van.  
  
"When," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Tonight, if we all can," said Van.  
  
"I can, but I don't know about Irvine," said Moonbay.  
  
"I can," said Irvine as he walked up from behind them, "So you found Fiona," asked Irvine?  
  
"Yeah," said Van.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go," said Moonbay as she walked off to her Gustav.  
  
"Wait up, Moonbay," said Irvine running after her.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa, check this place out," said Moonbay as they approached a mansion.  
  
"I didn't know this guy was rich," said Van. They got out of the gustav and walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
After waiting for about a minute it was opened up by a butler. "Come in, we have been expecting you," said the butler kindly.  
  
"Thank you," said Moonbay as she walked through the doors and were escorted by the butler to a large dining area, "Wow this place sure is huge," said Moonbay as she marveled at the large dining area.  
  
"Ah, welcome. So you are the rest of Fiona's old friends," said Nathan from behind them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Moonbay," said Moonbay rushing up to shake his hand.  
  
"The names Irvine," said Irvine.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Nathan.  
  
"Hello Moonbay. Hello Irvine," said Fiona as she walked into the room.  
  
"Fiona, it is so good to see you," said Moonbay embracing Fiona in a hug.  
  
"The same here," said Fiona.  
  
"Now, if you all don't mind why don't we get dinner started," said Nathan. They all went and sat down at a large table where the food was already.  
  
The night went on with almost everyone enjoying themselves. Van however didn't feel hungry and didn't feel like contributing to any of the conversations that was going on.  
  
"Hey Van, are you ok," asked Fiona as she noticed how Van was acting?  
  
"I'm fine," said Van.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Fiona in a worried tone?  
  
"Yeah," said Van.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I hate to break off your conversation but I need to speak to you Fiona," said Nathan.  
  
"What is it," asked Fiona?  
  
"Come with me," said Nathan taking Fiona's hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Ok," said Fiona as the two of them walked off.  
  
"Hey Van, what is wrong with you? We have been here for a while, and you have barely spoken a word," said Moonbay.  
  
"It's nothing," said Van. Van then got out of his seat and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going," asked Irvine?  
  
"I have to ask Nathan something," said Van.  
  
"Why not just ask him when he comes back," asked Irvine?  
  
"I need to ask him this now," said Van and he walked off.  
  
"What's with him," asked Irvine to Moonbay.  
  
"He is probably just a little upset at the moment," said Moonbay.  
  
"What for," asked Irvine?  
  
"He has his reasons," said Moonbay. They waited for a few minutes but no one came back. After another few minutes Van came into the room but he had a hurt look on him. "What's wrong," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Nothing," said Van as he again walked out of the room but this time through a different door, which was the one they all came in through.  
  
"Hey, where is Van," asked Fiona when she came into the room by herself?  
  
"He walked out about a minute ago. I think he was planning on leaving," said Moonbay.  
  
"Why," asked Fiona?  
  
"He wanted to ask Nathan something, and when he came back he looked like he was in pain," said Moonbay, "What happened," asked Moonbay?  
  
"He must have heard the conversation that Nathan and I had," said Fiona who was a little upset.  
  
"What did he want," asked Irvine?  
  
"He. he asked me to marry him," said Fiona.  
  
"What," asked Moonbay jumping out of her seat? 'That would explain why Van was so upset,' thought Moonbay.  
  
"What was your answer," asked Irvine.  
  
"I said yes," said Fiona.  
  
"Congratulations," said Irvine.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona.  
  
"Hey Fiona, Van might not be gone yet why don't you go talk to him. Sort a few things out maybe," said Moonbay.  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona.  
  
"He might feel a little better if you did say something," said Moonbay.  
  
"Well I guess you are right," said Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
'I was so stupid,' thought Van as he was preparing the blade liger to leave. 'Why did I have to say all that I did the day Fiona left? She would still be with us right now and maybe with me,' Van thought to himself.  
  
"Van," came Fiona's voice from behind him. "Did you see what happened," asked Fiona?  
  
"Yeah," said Van. There was a bit of a silence between them for a while until Van said, "Why?"  
  
"Why what," asked Fiona?  
  
"Why did you leave," asked Van?  
  
"I left because of what you did, and what you said, that day," said Fiona, "It was because you didn't feel the same way for me, that I did for you. It was because you didn't love me," said Fiona quietly.  
  
"I. I did love you," said Van with a bit of pain in his voice. Fiona was shocked at what she heard. "But I realized it too late," said Van. "When we nearly kissed, I stopped because I didn't know if you wanted it, and I was unsure of my feelings. I was also afraid that it would ruin our friendship if I did this and you didn't want it," said Van. Fiona was still having trouble in responding to what she was hearing. "I was too late though when I realized that I loved you because you had left. Then you didn't even try to contact us so I was unable to tell you how I felt," said Van. Van then jumped into the cockpit of the blade liger. "I hope you will be happy," was all Van said as the cockpit closed. The blade liger then started to move before Fiona said something.  
  
"Wait," yelled Fiona but it was too late because the blade liger was already running off. Fiona realizing that it was no use just walked back towards dinner.  
  
"Fiona, darling, is something wrong," asked Nathan as Fiona walked back into the dining room.  
  
"I am fine. I just want to get some sleep," said Fiona.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I am sure we will be fine," said Nathan.  
  
"Ok then," said Fiona as she started to walk to her room.  
  
"If you two are tired you can stay here for the night. We have plenty of rooms so it won't be any problem for us," said Nathan.  
  
"Thank you," said Moonbay happily.  
  
Fiona walked up to her room and laid down on her bed without even changing clothes. 'I should have stayed and at least have listened to what Van had to say back then,' thought Fiona. 'But I wouldn't have met Nathan if I didn't,' she thought. "I am so confused right now," said Fiona. "I really don't know what to do about all of this," said Fiona. "Everything was going great for me, and then Van just shows up again," said Fiona.  
  
"Hey Fiona," said Moonbay as she knocked on Fiona's door.  
  
"Come in," said Fiona.  
  
"What happened," asked Moonbay?  
  
"When I talked to Van, he told me that he loved me," said Fiona.  
  
"Really," asked Moonbay in a false surprised tone?  
  
"But I don't know what to do," said Fiona.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Moonbay.  
  
"I admit that I loved Van, but I also love Nathan," said Fiona.  
  
"You are confused with your feelings, aren't you," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Yeah," said Fiona.  
  
"You seem to have it pretty good here, and Nathan seems like a great guy," said Moonbay.  
  
"I guess," said Fiona.  
  
"After all that Van told you, do you still want to get married," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Probably," said Fiona in an unsure tone.  
  
"I think that you need to sort out your feelings before you do that," said Moonbay.  
  
"What should I do," asked Fiona?  
  
"You should do what would make you happy," said Moonbay.  
  
"But if I do what would make me happy, then either Van, or Nathan will be sad because of my decision," said Fiona.  
  
"But it is not going to be a happy relationship if you aren't happy," said Moonbay, "Who do you love more," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona.  
  
"You should find out," said Moonbay.  
  
"How," asked Fiona?  
  
"That is something for you to find out for yourself," said Moonbay.  
  
"What should I do if I figure it out," asked Fiona?  
  
"You should try and do what you feel is the right thing to do," said Moonbay.  
  
"What if I do the wrong thing," asked Fiona?  
  
"Then you will more than likely be miserable," said Moonbay, "Just take your time and think it over. If I were you I would just want to be with the person that I truly love, but the money this guy has is awfully appetizing. So if you don't want him, can I have him," said Moonbay.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't know what to do," said Fiona with a small laugh.  
  
"I just want to help you be happy," said Moonbay.  
  
*****  
  
"I know I should be happy for Fiona, but for some reason I just can't seem to be happy at all," said Van. "I wish I had brought Zeke. At least I would have someone else to talk to," said Van. It was then that Van saw something. "What was that? It didn't look like any animal I have ever seen," said Van. "Then again, I couldn't tell what it was because it moved pretty fast," said Van.  
  
Suddenly a force shook the blade liger.  
  
"What the" said Van. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything. When another blow hit the liger. The liger fell to its side and the cockpit opened up and Van fell out of it. "What's going on," Van asked himself when he got up.  
  
When he got up though he nearly fell over in pain. "Being thrown out of the liger must have cracked a rib or two," said Van as he held onto his ribs. "Who is there," yelled Van?  
  
There came a crackling sound from behind him but when he turned around he was hit upside the head with something hard. He fell back rather far and was nearing a small cliff. "What's going on," Van asked himself?  
  
He was hit once more this time and fell off the cliff, but just before this happened Van saw the form of an organoid that looked almost exactly like Zeke.  
  
The organoid gave a loud growl when Van hit the ground below. The organoid started to leave, but looked at Van and saw the trail of blood that was coming from him.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly Fiona bolted upright in her bed and screamed a bit. "It was just a dream, but could something have happened to Van" she said when she managed to calm down. She then tried to remember all that had happened but for some reason she couldn't remember the entire dream.  
  
"Fiona, are you ok," asked Nathan when he came into her room?  
  
"Yes I just had a bad dream," said Fiona.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok," asked Nathan?  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Fiona.  
  
"Ok, but don't have any more dream," said Nathan.  
  
"Ok, I will try," said Fiona. 'I have a feeling though that something has happened to Van,' thought Fiona. 


	3. so stubburn

"What do you mean Van has never returned," yelled Moonbay after they came back to the base a few days later.  
  
"He never came back," said Crougar.  
  
"He left before us, so he should have been back here a few days ago," said Moonbay.  
  
"But he hasn't, and nobody knows where he is at," said Crougar.  
  
"I am sure Van was going to come back here. So where could he be," asked Moonbay?  
  
"I don't know. It isn't like Fiona leaving, because she left this place to get away from Van, but Fiona isn't here so why would Van not come here," asked Irvine?  
  
"Crougar, what about the blade liger. Wouldn't people notice it, because you don't see zoids like that everyday," asked Moonbay?  
  
"That is where the real problems start," said Crougar.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Moonbay?  
  
"We found the blade liger yesterday, but it looked pretty trashed up on the inside and the outside. Van was nowhere to be found around it," said Crougar.  
  
"That can't be," yelled Moonbay.  
  
"I am afraid so, and we have searched the areas around there and we couldn't find him, and to make it worse when we sent some zoids to retrieve it they disappeared with the blade liger," said Crougar.  
  
"Someone took the blade liger," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Yes," said Crougar.  
  
"We should tell Fiona," said Irvine.  
  
"No, don't tell her," said Moonbay.  
  
"Why," asked Irvine?  
  
"She is having her own problems right now, she doesn't need more," said Moonbay.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Irvine?  
  
"Fiona is having trouble deciding on her feelings right now. I guess seeing Van after all this time has made her confused about her feeling for both Van and Nathan," said Moonbay.  
  
"You have a point there," said Irvine.  
  
"Of course," said Moonbay.  
  
"By the way, where is Zeke," asked Irvine?  
  
"No idea. I haven't seen him since we went to see Fiona and we had to leave him here," said Moonbay.  
  
*****  
  
"Fiona, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk through the forest today," asked Nathan?  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona.  
  
"You seemed troubled lately. So I thought this would take your mind off whatever is bothering you," said Nathan.  
  
"Well, I guess so," said Fiona.  
  
"Good, then you should get ready," said Nathan.  
  
"Ok," said Fiona with a smile. He then left and Fiona went to get cleaned up.  
  
'Why can't I choose who I love more,' thought Fiona as she got ready. 'I never thought I would have to make a decision like this,' she thought. 'I love them both but I don't know who I love more, and this would choose whether I will be happy or miserable as Moonbay said,' thought Fiona.  
  
Fiona was taken from her thoughts by Nathan's voice. "Fiona, are you ready," asked Nathan?  
  
"Almost," said Fiona. She then finished up getting ready and rushed outside where she met up with Nathan.  
  
"You look lovely," said Nathan taking Fiona's hand in his.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona with a blush.  
  
"So Fiona what is it that has been troubling you lately," asked Nathan as they were walking?  
  
"It is just something someone said to me a few days ago," said Fiona.  
  
"What," asked Nathan?  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Fiona with a fake laugh.  
  
"Are you hiding something," asked Nathan?  
  
"No, I am not," Fiona lied.  
  
"Ok, but I hope you are telling the truth," said Nathan.  
  
Fiona didn't say a word. The two of them suddenly heard a rustling in a nearby bush. "What kind of animals live here," asked Fiona?  
  
"Nothing dangerous, so there is nothing to worry about," said Nathan.  
  
"Ok then, but something doesn't feel right," said Fiona.  
  
"I will show you it is nothing to worry about," said Nathan. He took Fiona's hand and pulled her over into that direction.  
  
"Wait, I don't want to," said Fiona struggling to stop.  
  
"Don't worry," said Nathan with an smile. They got up to the bush. Suddenly it started to shake again. Nathan got closer to it and was about to look into it when a head popped out of it. "WHAT THE," yelled Nathan.  
  
"Zeke," said Fiona. Zeke jumped out of the bushes and ran towards Fiona.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Nathan who was shocked out of his mind.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. This is Zeke," said Fiona.  
  
"You know that thing," asked Nathan?  
  
Fiona got a little angry. "He is not a thing. He is my friend," said Fiona.  
  
"He's a zoid," said Nathan. "He's an organoid," said Fiona trying to correct him.  
  
"So, they don't exactly have feelings, so they can't be friends," said Nathan.  
  
"Yes they can," said Fiona.  
  
"Whatever," said Nathan.  
  
Zeke suddenly grabbed Fiona and started to run off. "What is it Zeke," asked Fiona. She got on Zeke's back and he just ran.  
  
"Fiona, where are you going," asked Nathan rushing after Fiona and Zeke?  
  
"Zeke wants to show me something," said Fiona.  
  
"Wait up," yelled Nathan.  
  
"So Zeke where are you taking me," asked Fiona when Zeke kept moving through the forest? Zeke just growled and started to move faster. "What is it," asked Fiona? Zeke suddenly came to a stop. "What is going on Zeke," asked Fiona? Fiona looked around but didn't see anything.  
  
"Fiona," yelled Nathan as he finally caught up with her.  
  
"What does the organoid want," asked Nathan?  
  
"I don't know, and like I said his name is Zeke," said Fiona. She then noticed that Zeke was now walking towards some bushes and Fiona followed him. What she saw on the other side of the bushes scared her half to death. It was Van, and he wasn't looking to good with all the cuts and bruises all over his body. "VAN," yelled Fiona as she ran up to his side.  
  
"What happened," asked Nathan when he saw Van. "Isn't this your friend Van," asked Nathan?  
  
"Yes it is," said Fiona.  
  
"He appears to be alive, but he needs help badly," said Nathan. "If we can get him back to my place I can get someone to take a look at him and give him as much help as I can," said Nathan.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," said Nathan.  
  
"Lets put him on your organoid and we will take him back," said Nathan.  
  
"He has a name," said Fiona.  
  
"Sorry, Zeke was it," asked Nathan?  
  
"Yes," said Fiona.  
  
"Lets just get him back because he needs help now," said Nathan. "Ok," said Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
"What are we going to do," asked Irvine?  
  
"I don't know," said Moonbay.  
  
"What if Fiona calls asking for him," asked Irvine?  
  
"We need to find him," said Moonbay.  
  
"Nathan might be able to help us," said Irvine.  
  
"It would be best if Fiona didn't know," said Moonbay.  
  
"I know but he could help us," said Irvine.  
  
"I guess but we should make sure that Fiona isn't around when we ask him," said Moonbay.  
  
"Lets head down there," said Irvine.  
  
"Right," said Moonbay.  
  
*****  
  
"So how is he," asked Fiona when the doctor Nathan had gotten was finished looking at Van?  
  
"He appears to have lost a lot of blood and is wounded pretty badly but he should be fine with a little time," said the doctor.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona.  
  
"It is no problem," said the doctor. The doctor then walked away.  
  
"Fiona are you going to be ok," asked Nathan?  
  
"Yeah, what is really disturbing me the most is that a few nights ago I had a dream where Van got hurt and he appeared to have very similar wounds," said Fiona.  
  
"Maybe it was coincidence," said Nathan.  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona.  
  
"It also looks like you have something else on your mind," said Nathan.  
  
"I do, but I don't want to talk about that right now," said Fiona while not looking at him.  
  
"As you wish," said Nathan. "Listen we should do something right now to take your mind of all that has happened," said Nathan.  
  
"Like what," asked Fiona?  
  
"Maybe we should make plans for our wedding," said Nathan.  
  
"My friend is in there and he is hurt, and all you can think about is the wedding," said Fiona with anger in her voice.  
  
"I was just hoping that it would take your mind off of your troubles," said Nathan.  
  
'The wedding is part of my troubles,' thought Fiona.  
  
"I am sorry if I upset you," said Nathan. "Fiona if you want to talk about anything, I will be glad to listen," said Nathan.  
  
"Thanks, but this is something I must do on my own," said Fiona.  
  
There was suddenly a doorbell ring. "Excuse me," said Nathan and he walked off.  
  
"Moonbay, Irvine welcome," said Nathan as he opened the door.  
  
"What, no butler," asked Moonbay?  
  
"It's his day off," said Nathan.  
  
"Listen we need to ask you a favor," said Irvine trying to get to the point.  
  
"What is it," asked Nathan?  
  
"Is Fiona around," asked Moonbay?  
  
"She is upstairs, why," asked Nathan?  
  
"What we want to ask you something, we really don't want her to know right now," said Moonbay.  
  
"What," asked Nathan?  
  
"Promise you won't tell Fiona," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Sure," said Nathan.  
  
"Van has disappeared and we need your help to find him," said Irvine.  
  
Nathan was about to respond to tell them what happened, but Fiona suddenly showed up and spoke instead. "No he hasn't," said Fiona.  
  
"Fiona," said Moonbay upset that she heard but a little confused with what she said. "What do you mean," asked Moonbay?  
  
"He hasn't disappeared. He is in this house," said Fiona.  
  
"Are you serious," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Yes, we found him injured badly not too far away," said Fiona.  
  
"Then I am sorry that we bothered you," said Moonbay.  
  
"It is ok," said Nathan. "Now that you are here why not stay since you didn't stay too long last time," said Nathan.  
  
"Thank you," said Moonbay immediately taking him up on his offer. 'Good, I will be able to talk to Fiona,' said Moonbay.  
  
"Why didn't you want me to know," asked Fiona?  
  
"You know why," said Moonbay.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Fiona quietly.  
  
"What is it," asked Nathan?  
  
"Nothing," said Fiona but she could tell that he was starting to get a bit suspicious.  
  
*****  
  
As everyone was out talking Van had managed to wake up. "Wh.where am I," asked Van weakly? He looked around but saw no one around. He then looked at himself and noticed all the bandages wrapped around his body. "What's going on," he asked himself as he tried to sit up? He quickly fell down clutching his ribs. "Man, this is painful," said Van. He once again tried to sit up and succeeded. He stood up using as much strength as he could and put on his shirt. "I should go," he said to himself as he walked to the door struggling just to stand up. He suddenly heard voices as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Will Van be ok," asked a voice Van recognized as Moonbay?  
  
"He should be," came Fiona's voice.  
  
"Do you know what happened," asked Irvine?  
  
"No, we just found him lying in the middle of a nearby forest," said Nathan.  
  
"Everyone is here," said Van quietly. He quietly walked through the hallways until he came to the area where they were all gathered. He looked on and no one saw him just standing near the stairway. He listened on for a while. After listening for a while he took a step forward but he suddenly felt a great deal of pain coming from his ribs. He collapsed and hit the wall with a thud.  
  
Everyone was too wrapped up with their conversation that they didn't notice Van until they heard a thud from the second floor. They all looked up and saw Van leaning up against the wall holding his side. "Van, what are you doing up," asked a worried Fiona? Van didn't answer though.  
  
"You should be resting," said Nathan.  
  
"I don't need any rest," said Van.  
  
"You are injured badly you need some rest," said Nathan with a little more seriousness in his voice.  
  
"No," said Van.  
  
"What are you stupid Van," asked Moonbay?  
  
"No, I just don't need any rest," said Van.  
  
"You are not leaving here until you rest, and I don't think you will get very far in the condition you are in now," said Nathan. Van didn't say anything.  
  
"Please Van, you need to get your rest or you will never get better," said Fiona.  
  
Van then spoke up and said, "Fine," but in a rather harsh tone.  
  
Fiona then walked up to him and helped him to stand up. "Come on, lets get you back to bed," said Fiona. Then with her help the two of them walked away.  
  
"Stubborn man," said Nathan.  
  
"Yes he is," said Irvine.  
  
Fiona and Van got back to the room quickly and Van got back into the bed. Fiona was about to leave but Van grabbed her hand to stop her, but he never let go. "Van," asked Fiona?  
  
"Don't go just yet," said Van.  
  
"Ok," said Fiona. "What happened to you Van," asked Fiona?  
  
"I don't know. I was traveling back to the base in the liger back I was attacked from out of nowhere. I was thrown from the liger and got hurt pretty badly from when I landed," said Van. "Then I was attacked by something but I couldn't quite make out what it was clearly and I fell off the edge of a small cliff, and that is all I can really remember," said Van.  
  
"I feel bad for you," said Fiona.  
  
"Don't be," said Van.  
  
"Van, can I ask you a question," asked Fiona?  
  
"Sure," said Van.  
  
"Did you mean what you said the last time we saw each other," asked Fiona?  
  
"Yes, I meant every word," said Van quietly.  
  
"I am sorry if what I said bothered you," said Van.  
  
"It didn't bother me. It took me by surprise," said Fiona.  
  
"I realize that you are getting married to that Nathan guy, but I had to say it, and just get it off my chest," said Van.  
  
Fiona didn't say a word. She was about to say something but she noticed that Van had managed to fall asleep. "Sleep well Van," said Fiona. She took her hand from his since he hadn't let go of her hand and quietly walked out the door, and back to the others.  
  
"How did you find Van anyways," asked Irvine?  
  
"That organoid of his found us and took us to him," said Nathan.  
  
"I wondered where Zeke got to," said Moonbay. Fiona then came walking down the stairs. "So how is he Fiona," asked Moonbay?  
  
"He's gone to sleep," said Fiona.  
  
"It is getting late why don't we all go and get some sleep," said Nathan.  
  
"Sure thing," said Moonbay.  
  
They all started to walk up to a room but Fiona noticed Nathan wasn't following. "Aren't you going to get some sleep," asked Fiona?  
  
"I have some small business to attend to but I will get some," said Nathan.  
  
"That is fine," said Fiona.  
  
When everyone was gone Nathan went into a different hallway and walked into another room. He sat down in a seat behind a desk and just sat there until he heard a noise. "I see you're back," said Nathan.  
  
Then there came a growl and a yellow organoid stepped out of a corner.  
  
"What took so long," asked Nathan?  
  
The organoid just growled in response.  
  
"It was supposed to be a quick job, and you were gone for days," said Nathan.  
  
The organoid let off a loud roar.  
  
"Whatever," said Nathan. 


	4. the truth

"Hey Van, I see you are awake," said Fiona as she saw him the next morning.

"Yeah, and I feel a little better," said Van.

"That is good," said Fiona quietly.

"Is there something wrong Fiona," asked Van?

"Everyone thinks that there is something wrong with me," said Fiona.

"Is there," asked Van?

"No, I just have a lot on my mind," said Fiona.

"Is it about what I said," asked Van?

"Maybe," said Fiona quietly.

"Forget I said it," said Van.

"Why," asked Fiona?

"I shouldn't have said it. You have better things to think of, like preparing for your wedding," said Van.

"But right now we need to work on you getting better," said Fiona.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine," said Van.

"Why would you rather have me do that instead of helping you get better," asked Fiona?

"Because this is your chance to be happy. That is all that matters to me even if the person that is going to make you happy isn't me," said Van.

"As long as you are happy, so am I," said Van.

"Are you sure Van," asked Fiona?

"Yeah, I am. I just want you to do what makes you happy," said Van.

"Thank you," said Fiona.

*****

When the night came and everyone was sleeping Van just couldn't get to sleep. 'I love her and I am glad for her, but I wish I could be the one she is getting married to,' thought Van. 

He then took a moment and looked around at the beautiful room that he was in and couldn't help but sigh. 'He is rich and can give her what she wants. While I have barely any money,' he thought. "Fiona will be happy with him, that I am sure of," said Van.

This didn't stop him from being sad though. He took another look around the room but this time he noticed his door was slightly open and something was looking in. "Who's there," asked Van? He sat up and the things at the door took off but Van thought he heard the sound of metallic footsteps when it did.

"Zeke," asked Van? He then noticed Zeke off in the corner curled up and sleeping. 

He carefully stood up and walked to the door. He listened to what was going on outside and heard the metallic footsteps moving away from him. "It couldn't be," said Van when he remembered what happened the night that he was attacked. "I think it may be the organoid that attacked me," said Van. "Zeke get up," said Van. 

Zeke got up. "Be quiet and follow me," said Van. Zeke quietly growled at Van.

Van and Zeke quietly were walking through the hallways with Van carefully leaning against Zeke in order to stay standing with all of his wounds. "I am sure I saw another organoid Zeke," said Van.

Zeke quietly growled in response.

"I am sure that it is the same thing that attacked me that night," said Van. At that time though Van and Zeke heard talking coming from somewhere around them. Actually to Van it sounded more like arguing.

Before Van was able to find out what was going on he spotted the organoid down a different hallway. "There it is Zeke," said Van.

Zeke suddenly went off after it and Van followed as fast as his injuries would allow him. When Van had caught up with Zeke. He noticed the other organoid was having a face-off with Zeke.

"Come to finish me off," asked Van. The other organoid roared at the two of them and jumped out an open window. Zeke then followed after him. Van would have tried to do more but he suddenly started to feel dizzy and passed out.

When Van finally came around again he found himself back in his bed. When he realized where he was at he quickly sat up, but regretted it quickly when he felt the pain in his ribs. "What did you think you were doing," came a voice from the doorway.

Van turned towards the doorway and saw Irvine standing in the doorway. "What were you thinking," he asked?

"What do you mean," asked Van?

"Van, we found you on the ground in a room on the other side of the house," said Irvine.

"So it wasn't a dream," said Van quietly.  "Irvine, I saw something last night and I went after it," said Van.

"It was stupid of you to do that," said Irvine.

"Where is Zeke," asked Van?

"No idea," said Irvine.

"So he didn't return," said Van.

"No. What happened," asked Irvine?

"I couldn't sleep last night and around midnight I noticed something looking at me through the door and I realized it looked like the thing that attacked me that time and I went after it," said Van.

"What would it be doing here," asked Irvine?

"I don't know, but maybe we should ask Nathan," said Van.

"He doesn't seem like the type of person to do something like that," said Irvine.

"I know but he might be able to tell me something," said Van.

"Maybe it just broke in," said Irvine.

"How? Something that big would have been noticed by someone if it tried to break in," said Van.

"Do you think it was let in," asked Irvine?

"If that is the case then maybe we shouldn't asked Nathan. Especially if it ends up being his, because he might try something," said Van.

"Lets keep it quiet for now till we have a better idea what is going on," said Irvine.

"When did you guys find me," asked Van?

"Not to long after you said it all happened. I heard a lot of commotion and went to see what happened. When I got there Fiona and Nathan were already there and we saw you unconscious on the floor," said Irvine.

"Why was Fiona and Nathan already there," asked Van?

"No idea, but you can ask her, because I see her coming here right now," said Irvine. At that moment Fiona came into the room.

"Hey Irvine, hey Van," said Fiona.

"I think I will be going now," said Irvine as he exited the room.

For a little bit the room was quiet as Van and Fiona just looked at each other. "What were you thinking Van," asked Fiona?

"I don't know," said Van. "Why were you and Nathan already there when Irvine got there? If I recall Irvine's room is closer to there than both of your rooms," said Van.

"We were up talking and we heard a lot of noise so we went to find out what happened," said Fiona. Van sat up on the bed and Fiona sat down next to him. "When we got there I got scared when I saw you on the floor unconscious," said Fiona.

"I am sorry Fiona," said Van.

"What happened," asked Fiona?

"I can't quite remember," Van lied.

"What happened to Zeke," asked Fiona?

"He ran off. I don't know where he is at right now, but he should be fine," said Van.

"I hope so," said Fiona.

"Fiona can I ask you a question," asked Van?

"Sure," said Fiona.

"Does Nathan have an organoid," asked Van?

"Not that I know of. Why," asked Fiona?

"It's nothing. I thought I saw one but it must have been something else," said Van.

"Either that or it was Zeke," said Fiona.

"Could be," Van lied. 'Fiona would know if he had an organoid. So I guess that it means it doesn't belong to Nathan,' thought Van.

"I was worried about you Van," said Fiona sadly. Fiona then looked up at Vans face and noticed that he looked like he was about to cry.

"I am sorry Fiona," said Van. Before Van knew what happened Fiona had embraced him in a hug. "Fiona," asked Van? Fiona didn't say a word but looked up at Van. They stared into each other's eye. Little by little they got closer to each other until their lips touched in a sweet and passionate kiss.

After about a minute Van broke it. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said with a blush.

"I understand why this time," said Fiona with a small blush.

"You are getting married to someone else so you really shouldn't be kissing me," said Van.

"I am not getting married anymore," said Fiona.

"What," asked Van?

"Last night I broke it off," said Fiona.

"That might explain the arguing that I heard," said Van, "But why did you do it," asked Van?

"I did it because I realized that I loved you more than I did him," said Fiona.

"But this guy can give you anything you could ever want and he really cares for you," said Van.

"When you told me that night that you loved me it got me thinking. I talked to Moonbay and she thought that it would be good for me if I find out who I loved more. At the time I was confused at who I loved more, but for some reason when I am around you I just feel more comfortable than I do around him. I also guess that another was by how much you love me. You were willing to give up your happiness so that I would be able to be happy instead. While Nathan just seemed more interested in the wedding than anything else," said Fiona, "I guess that just let me know how much you loved me and it helped me to find out who I loved more in a way," said Fiona.

"I was just trying to make you happy. I didn't think that it would cause all of this," said Van. 

"I love you Van," said Fiona.

"I love you too Fiona," said Van. Van then pulled Fiona in for another kiss.

After about another minute of kissing they broke it off, but this time it was because each of them heard a noise coming from the door. They didn't say a word but just listened. "Ouch, watch it Irvine," came Moonbay's voice.

"If you don't be quiet they are going to hear us," said Irvine.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Van quietly.

"Do you think they heard all that we said," whispered Fiona?

"I am sure of it," said Van. The two of them got up with Fiona helping Van up and they walked to the door as quietly as possible.

"What's going on in there? I can't hear anything," said Moonbay. The door suddenly opened and both Irvine and Moonbay went falling face first into the room.

"Uh, hey you two," said Irvine nervously.

"Please don't say you were listening the whole time," said Van. 

The two of them kept quiet. "I just remembered there is something I have to do," said Moonbay.

"Wait for me," said Irvine, and the two of them just ran off. Both Van and Fiona couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

When the two of them had calmed down Van was the first to speak. "Listen Fiona, there is something I need to tell you," said Van.

"What is it," asked Fiona?

"You may not like it but you must know," said Van. 

"What," asked a confused Fiona.

"Last night the thing I saw. It wasn't Zeke. He was in the room with me. It was another organoid," said Van.

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Fiona?

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry," said Van.

"That is why you asked if Nathan had an organoid because you thought that since it was here that it might belong to him," said Fiona.

"That was one idea. Another idea was that it broke in to get me," said Van.

"Why would it do that," asked Fiona.

"The night I was injured it was done by the same organoid that I saw last night. I brought Zeke with me for protection when I saw it. The organoid jumped out a window and Zeke chased after it. That is why he isn't here right now," said Van.

"I wish you had told me sooner," said Fiona.

"I thought that it might have just broken in, and I didn't want to ruin how things were going for you," said Van.

"I am glad that you at least told me," said Fiona.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Van.

"It's ok," said Fiona and she started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going," asked Van?

"I am going to talk to Nathan about it," said Fiona.

"What if he does something," said Van.

"I will be fine. You can come with me if you want to protect me," said Fiona.

"Ok, but in my condition I don't think I will be much protection," said Van.

"Don't worry," said Fiona. She helped him to his feet and they both walked out to talk to Nathan.

*****

Nathan was in an office in his house and was doing nothing till he heard a knock on the door. "Go away," he said.

"We need to talk to you," said Fiona.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," said Nathan.

"Please it is important," said Fiona.

He reluctantly got up and opened the door for Van and Fiona.

"What is it," asked Nathan?

"I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest," said Fiona.

"What," asked Nathan?

"Do you by any chance have an organoid," asked Fiona?

Nathan didn't know what to say but he managed to say, "Why do you ask," asked Nathan?

"Van got attacked by one and last night he saw the same one in this house," said Fiona.

"Stupid organoid," muttered Nathan.

"What was that," asked Fiona?

"Yes, I do have one," said Nathan.

"How come I didn't know about it," asked Fiona?

"It only trusts me, and everyone I tell it to. He is fiercely loyal to me but is as dumb as a rock," said Nathan, "He likes to stay hidden," said Nathan.

"Then why did it attack Van," asked Fiona with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I don't know, I leant it to someone for a few days, and it just returned here two days ago," said Nathan.

"So you didn't tell it to attack Van," asked Fiona?

"No, I didn't," said Nathan, "I would never tell it to attack one of your friends," said Nathan.

"I am sorry for asking you that question," said Fiona.

"It is ok. After what he did I am not surprised you asked that question," said Nathan.

"When you leant you organoid to that person did he even mention what he wanted it for," asked Van finally speaking up.

"He is a zoid collector. He said he saw a wild zoid nearby, but I find that very doubtful because there are very few wild zoids since most of them are in the military," said Nathan.

"If you thought this than why did you lend your organoid to him," asked Van?

"I am starting to think now that he isn't catching wild zoids and that he is stealing zoids from people passing by, and when he saw your blade liger he just couldn't help himself," said Nathan.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Van.

"I don't remember why I went with it but if you want your zoid back I might be able to help you," said Nathan.

"Thanks, I guess. Also if he is actually stealing them from other people it would be the right thing to bring him in to custody," said Van. "We are sorry for bothering you," said Van.

"Whatever. I will take you later today if you like," said Nathan looking in the other direction obviously upset.

"That would be great," said Van.

"We are going leave you alone like you wanted now," said Fiona. They then started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Van," said Nathan.

"What do you want," asked Van?

"You are lucky to have the love of a woman as great as Fiona," said Nathan.

"Thanks," said Van and both Fiona and himself walked out of the room.


	5. search

"I feel sorry for him," said Van as the two of them were walking down one of the halls.  
  
"Why," asked Fiona?  
  
"He obviously loved you," said Van.  
  
"I know that he did, but as I told you I loved you more," said Fiona.  
  
"And I am starting to feel bad about accusing him of doing this," said Van.  
  
"I am pretty sure he understands," said Fiona.  
  
"I will call Thomas and ask him if there has been any reports of stolen zoids beside mine so we can check if they are the same zoids," said Van.  
  
"That might be a good idea," said Fiona.  
  
"Where is there a phone," asked Van?  
  
"I will show you," said Fiona as she led him in a different direction now.  
  
*****  
  
"Van? What the heck happened to you," asked Thomas when Van had called him?  
  
"Long story, but I have a question I need to ask you," said Van.  
  
"Sure, what is it," asked Thomas?  
  
"Has there been any reports of zoids being stolen besides just mine," asked Van?  
  
"Now that you mention it. Zoids have been disappearing and their owners were all found injured," said Thomas, "Why is that what happened to you," asked Thomas?  
  
"I think that it is and we know someone who might take us to the place where all of the stolen zoids are being kept," said Van.  
  
"I will come down there and give you a hand," said Thomas.  
  
"Thanks, we could probably use it," said Van.  
  
*****  
  
"So how far away is this place," asked Van as he was talking to Nathan about what was going to happen?  
  
"It is a few miles away but it shouldn't take us too long," said Nathan with an attitude a lot nicer than before.  
  
"I have someone else from the guardian force coming down to give me a hand so it will make this a little easier," said Van.  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Irvine, "Since you let him borrow your organoid he allows you to go and see the collection of zoids that he has," said Irvine.  
  
"Yes, but I will probably only be able to get one or two if you in so the rest you will have to wait," said Nathan.  
  
"What if he gets suspicious about us and decides to not let anyone in," asked Moonbay?  
  
"Then that will prove that he did this and we can get him," said Van.  
  
"But how are we to prove that they are the stolen zoids and not zoids that he got legally," asked Irvine.  
  
"I can get his attention and Van can try to get into one of the zoids and check," said Nathan, "You will have to be quick about it. I will lead him as far away as I can but you should still be quick about it and get what you need and get out," said Nathan.  
  
"Thomas won't be here till tomorrow so the least we can do today is get the information that we need and then check with the information Thomas is bringing tomorrow and see if there is any matches," said Van.  
  
"Now if you all don't mind I want to get this over with," said Nathan.  
  
"Right lets go," said Van.  
  
"Do you really think that you should go, because you are still injured," asked Fiona to Van?  
  
"I will be fine," said Van.  
  
"I hope so," said Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, how are you my old friend?" asked an elderly man that opened the door.  
  
"I am fine. Listen I was wondering if you would be willing to give my friends and me a tour of your zoids collection? They are all big fans of zoids and they really want to see it," said Nathan in as convincing a way as he could.  
  
The man looked over the gang in a skeptical way. "Are you sure that they are trustworthy?" asked the man seeing Irvine and his eye patch. Moonbay and her short clothes, and Van with some injuries.  
  
"They are. They are my friends after all," said Nathan.  
  
"Really? I didn't know you had any friends,' said the man with a laugh.  
  
Nathan just gave him a glare for what he said.  
  
"Very well I will show you all if you really want to, but I warn you no touching anything," said the man.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Fiona nicely.  
  
"By the way everyone his name is Adam," said Nathan.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Adam.  
  
Everyone said hello as they walked into a building. When Van said hello the man gave him an accusing glare. When everyone went inside the man pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Keep an eye on the man with the spiky haircut," he said into it. "Yes sir," came the reply.  
  
*****  
  
"As you can see my zoids collection is one of the biggest you will ever see," said Adam as they walked around marveling all of the zoids.  
  
"This is definitely a lot of zoids," said Van, "Where did you get them all?" asked Van.  
  
He gave a chuckle and said, "A lot of wild zoids that managed to avoid being captured by the military have come through here and I take them from there," said Adam.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if you could show me the zoid that you just captured? The others don't need to see it but I would like to since you were using my organoid," said Nathan.  
  
Adam seemed skeptical for a second before saying, "I guess so," said Adam. "All you stay here and as I said don't touch anything," said Adam.  
  
"Don't worry," said Nathan as the two of them walked off.  
  
"Now is your chance Van," whispered Moonbay.  
  
"Right," said Van as he walked up to the closest zoid to him which just so happens to be a saber fang.  
  
He quietly jumped into the cockpit and started to type things into the computer.  
  
"Come on. Hurry up Van," said Fiona. The next thing she knew a pair of hands was covering her mouth and no one else noticed.  
  
Van jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground. "Got it," he said.  
  
"Hold it right there," came a voice and when everyone looked they saw Fiona in the guys grip.  
  
He threw Fiona to the ground and approached Van. "What were you doing in that cockpit?" asked the guard.  
  
Van didn't even bother to answer.  
  
"Well?" asked the guard as he grabbed Van by the collar of his shirt only to reveal Van guardian force badge. The mans face lit up in fear and he ran off yelling, "Sir we have a major problem."  
  
A few seconds later Adam and Nathan came running into the room. "What is it?" yelled Adam.  
  
"Guardian force," replied Van showing him his badge.  
  
"Shit," he yelled turning to try and escape but being blocked by Nathan.  
  
"You traitor," growled Adam.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have lied to me," said Nathan.  
  
Adam then made a break for the door with his guard. He managed to get out but was then faced with many soldiers with Thomas in the lead.  
  
"By orders of the guardian force you are to be placed under arrest," stated Thomas.  
  
The rest of them came out to see Thomas. "How did you get here so quickly? I didn't think you dibison could move that quickly," said Van.  
  
"They lent us some storm sworders to get here faster, and by the looks of it he was caught red handed," said Thomas.  
  
Adam looked around and noticed that there was no way for him to escape so he immediately surrendered.  
  
"Good then this will make it a lot easier," said Thomas.  
  
"Van. The blade liger is in the back. He showed it to me," said Nathan.  
  
"Thanks," said Van as he ran back in to get the blade liger.  
  
"How could everything have gone so wrong," mumbled Adam. 


	6. happiness

Fiona just stood there looking at herself in a mirror. "I am not sure about this," said Fiona very quietly that it was hard for Moonbay to be able to hear her. Yet she did.  
  
"How can you not be sure about this? I am sure that you have dreamed about this for a long time," said Moonbay slightly astonished about what she heard Fiona say.  
  
"Oh no. Not about that. I am very happy about this. I guess that I am just getting a bit nervous," said Fiona with a slight blush.  
  
"It's normal. So don't worry about it Fiona," said Moonbay with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," said Fiona as she looked at herself in a mirror again. "How do you think that I look? Do you think that Van will like it?" asked Fiona shyly.  
  
"If he doesn't like it then I will strangle him for you. Ok?" asked Moonbay laughing a little. "Just chill out. You are looking absolutely beautiful. He won't be able to believe his eyes when he sees you," said Moonbay with a smiling hoping that it would cheer Fiona up a bit. Fiona was about to respond but there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Fiona not taking her eyes off the mirror. The door opened and Van's sister Maria came walking into the room.  
  
"Wow. I am impressed," said Maria upon seeing Fiona, "Van will probably go gaga when he sees you," said Maria seeing the nervousness in Fiona's face.  
  
"That is what I have been telling her but she is still very nervous," said Moonbay with a sigh.  
  
"Being nervous is normal especially on a day like this," said Maria with a smile.  
  
"It is a day a long time and I mean a long time in the making but it is finally happening," said Moonbay with a smirk. Fiona blushed a little.  
  
"Don't worry Fiona. Nothing will go wrong for you today," said Maria. Fiona just turned back to the mirror and admired the white dress that she was wearing.  
  
*****  
  
"God. This thing is choking me," said Van as he pulled on a bowtie that he was wearing.  
  
"Quit complaining," muttered Irvine slightly annoyed with Van.  
  
"Do I have to wear this thing?" asked Van pulling at it yet again.  
  
"Yes. Now will you please stop complaining about it? I know you are nervous but it is really starting to get on my nerves," said Irvine massaging his headache.  
  
"I can't help it. I never really thought this would be happening," said Van with a sigh.  
  
"I am sure that Fiona is that way as well. It is your wedding day after all," muttered Irvine as he slouched back in his chair.  
  
"Why does all of this have to be so stressful?" asked Van with a sigh.  
  
"It is because you are nervous. Now sit down and shut up. I am tired of hearing you complaining," said Irvine sighing as well as he put his face in his hands.  
  
"Is he complaining again?" asked Thomas walking in through the door.  
  
"Yep," was all that Irvine said.  
  
"I can't help it. I am nervous," said Van in his defense.  
  
"How can you be nervous when you are going to be marrying Fiona?" asked a shocked Thomas. Van just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Chill out lover boy. Compliments like that aren't going to help you now. Van is marrying Fiona and I hope that you remember that," warned Irvine dangerously.  
  
"I-I know that," said Thomas a little startled.  
  
"Good," said Irvine before turning back to Van. "You had better be ready for this. Fiona is like a sister to me and I don't want her to be hurt," said Irvine in a threatening voice.  
  
"I am merely nervous. I would never do something to Fiona on a day like this," said Van in his defense.  
  
"You had better not because people like Thomas and Nathan would jump at the chance for Fiona if you left her," said Irvine with a fake grin.  
  
"There is no way that anyone will have Fiona but me," said Van out loud.  
  
This made Irvine grin even more. "You had better remember that," said Irvine before grabbing Thomas and pulling him out of the room and also walking out himself.  
  
Van then smiled. 'After tonight I won't have to worry about Nathan if everything goes as Fiona and I planned,' thought Van with a smirk.  
  
*****  
  
"Hold still Fiona," said Maria as she tried to put a little bit of make-up on Fiona. "There. all done," said Maria as she stepped back to admire her work. She was amazed too at what she had done. Fiona had look beautiful before but now she would look gorgeous in the eyes of Van. 'I am so proud of my little brother,' thought Maria with a smile.  
  
"Are you ready Fiona?" asked Moonbay as she walked through the door. Fiona merely nodded her head because she was still very nervous. "Good, because it is time," said Moonbay with a smile.  
  
"R-right," Fiona said but it seemed to come out as more of a squeak.  
  
"Just calm down. Everything will be just fine," said Moonbay with a reassuring smile.  
  
"I-I know," stuttered Fiona.  
  
"Just take a deep breath Fiona," said Maria putting another hand on her other shoulder. "I know Van wouldn't do anything to break your heart. I have seen the way that he looks at you and it is with pure love in his eyes," said Maria with a smile.  
  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me," said Fiona quietly.  
  
"We are about to get started. Are you having second thoughts?" asked Moonbay just to make sure.  
  
"Of course not. Why would I? I will finally be able to be with Van and have a family that I have wanted since I woke up in this time. All this is just making me very nervous. That is all," said Fiona with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean a family that you have always wanted? What about me? I think of you like a sister as well as a best friend," said Moonbay with a fake pout.  
  
"You are right Moonbay," said Fiona with a sigh. "Come on. Its time," said Moonbay as she led the two girls out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Van just stood there on the alter waiting very nervously. Almost every time that something happened Van would jump slightly thinking that the wedding was starting.  
  
"Chill out Van. It won't start until they start playing the music," said Van's best man Irvine. "Just remember what I told you earlier," whispered Irvine so only the two of them could hear.  
  
Van just chuckled nervously. "I know, I know," said Van nervously.  
  
That was when the music started to play and the entire place started to grow very silent. That was when Van saw Fiona. his jaw nearly dropped to the floor upon seeing Fiona. he managed to keep it up though. 'She's beautiful,' thought Van admiring how well the dress looked on her already beautiful self.  
  
Through the corner of his eyes Thomas and Nathan were also looking at her in the same way. Van couldn't help but let a small audible growl come from his throat. Irvine nearly laughed at this.  
  
Fiona reached the end of the aisle and Van and her just stared longingly at each other. Fiona stood right next to Van and he couldn't help but take her hand in his as the priest started to say everything.  
  
"If there is anyone that objects to their union please say I or forever hold their peace.  
  
Thomas looked like he really thinking about speaking up to say something against it but a look from Irvine made him hold it in reluctantly.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," said the priest.  
  
Van didn't need telling twice. He pulled Fiona into his embrace immediately and kissed her with a much passion as he could muster.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona danced very contently in the arms of Van. Nothing could seem to go wrong at that moment. She was in the arms of her new husband and nothing seemed to matter to the two of them except that they were together. "I wish that this could just go on forever," said Fiona with a contented sigh.  
  
"It will go on for as long as you want," said Van as they moved to the slow music.  
  
"Hey van look," said Fiona noticing something from behind Van. Van turned his head and caught onto what she was seeing. Dancing very close to them was Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
"Aw, isn't it cute," said Van with a smile. Irvine seemed happy and Moonbay seemed to be enjoying herself as she rested her head on Irvine's shoulder. "I wonder if there will be another wedding soon," whispered Van into Fiona ears.  
  
Fiona couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "I can't wait to see that," said Fiona back to Van.  
  
Van merely smiled. The song then ended and they very reluctantly stopped dancing to go rest for a song or two. Van then looked over to see Nathan just sitting down doing nothing. "Hey Fiona. Remember our little plan?" asked Van with a smirk.  
  
Fiona smiled and remembered what they had talked about. She then nodded her head.  
  
"Now is as good of a time as any," said Van. They reluctantly parted and went in two different directions.  
  
"Aren't you here with anyone?" asked Van as he took a seat next to Nathan.  
  
"No. I am all alone for the wedding," said Nathan sadly.  
  
Van then put a hand out. "No hard feelings right?" asked Van hopefully.  
  
"No. I guess not," said Nathan shaking Van's hand.  
  
"Good, because there is something I need your help with," said Van with a grin on his face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Nathan noting that Van was acting a little suspiciously.  
  
"In order for you to find that out. All you have to do is follow me," said Van as he walked slowly away.  
  
Nathan slowly got up from his chair and walked after Van. Van then suddenly came to a stop. "Why did you stop?" asked Nathan.  
  
Van let off a grin that Nathan couldn't see. Van then was staring at something. Nathan looked past him and noticed that it was Fiona talking to someone. While he wasn't look Van snuck behind him and gave him a slight shove sending him forward into the person that Fiona was talking to.  
  
Van then quickly rushed past both of them to Fiona's side.  
  
"What is the meaning of the Van?" asked Nathan dangerously.  
  
Van grinned and waved goodbye before walking off.  
  
"I am sorry ma'am," said Nathan apologetically as he held out a hand to help the woman up.  
  
"What is that stupid brother of mine up to now?" asked Maria as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They then looked at each other.  
  
"Hello. My name is Nathan," said Nathan with a smile.  
  
"I am Maria. I am Van's sister," said Maria. They then both noticed that their hands were still together. They quickly pulled them away.  
  
Off in the distance, Van and Fiona just watched the scene. "They didn't have anyone to go with so I figured that maybe we would play matchmaker," said Van with a smile. He then turned to Fiona. "Would you like to dance again Mrs. Flyheight?" asked Van holding out a hand for Fiona.  
  
"I would love to Mr. Flyheight," said Fiona jokingly.  
  
Van took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. A slow dance came on again and they were happy for this.  
  
Being in the embrace of the one that she loved Fiona let out a sigh. "If I was to die now, I wouldn't have any regrets," said Fiona with a smile as she laid her head on Van's shoulder.  
  
"You can't die yet," said Van with a smirk.  
  
"Why?" asked Fiona.  
  
"We still have tonight," said Van with a grin on his face.  
  
"You are a naughty one aren't you?' asked Fiona giggling a little.  
  
"Only for you my love," said Van with a loving smile.  
  
Van took a look around the room and smiled. He could see Irvine and Moonbay dancing again happily. Then there was Nathan and his sister. 'It actually worked,' thought Van with a grin. Even more surprising was when he saw Thomas dancing with some girl. Everyone was happy. He was happy, she was happy. Nothing could get any better than this. 


End file.
